Juegos para adultos
by Dessirenya
Summary: Una pequeña y pervertida apuesta echa a modo de broma puede hacerte cruzar tus propios límites. Eso mismo descubrirá Armin, quien acaba de descubrir que Dessirenya no desprecia ningún reto, por más extremo que éste sea. Advertencias: Situaciones sexuales explícitas entre Armin y mi Sucrette. Pésimo summary, no sirvo para esto... Sólo lean y ya.


**Hola :D Para las que me sigan, sabrán que generalmente escribo fics de Diabolik Lovers... Pero se me ocurrió hacer uno de CDM... No pierdo nada. Espero que les guste, y si es así, dejen Reviews. Originalmente pensaba hacer un One-Shot, pero mejor lo dividiré en unos pocos capítulos. Habrá Lemon y todo eso, y no haré esperar demasiado, lo prometo (?) No se desesperen con la parte del dialogo... La considero necesaria para lo bueno.**

* * *

**"Piensa antes de hablar"**

Dessirenya llevaba apenas tres semanas estudiando en el instituto Sweet Amoris, pero aún así, por primera vez parecía haberse adaptado bastante bien y rápido. No era precisamente una chica "popular" por naturaleza, o algo por el estilo... Más bien era una chica rara... Y aunque ella nunca había entendido el por qué del calificativo, pero lo aceptaba de buena gana. Por distintos problemas familiares se había trasladado de una escuela a otra durante toda su vida, hasta que finalmente se había armado de valor para buscar su propio bienestar, y ahora vivía con su tía Agatha, quien también era una mujer bastante excéntrica.

Cabello castaño, cortado por ella misma después del primer día de clases para "reinventarse". Ojos cafés, curiosos. Siempre llevaba un uniforme que constaba de una camisa blanca, chaleco negro; corbata, broches de cabello y falda azul marino, medias negras altas y zapatos escolares bajos; lo curioso es que el instituto no exigía un uniforme, pero ella simplemente lo llevaba porque decía que era más fácil que elegir todos los días que ponerse. Solía moverse dando saltitos en lugar de caminar como una persona normal, siempre sonriente y con gran habilidad para los comentarios sarcásticos (cosa con la que se había ganado a Castiel) increíblemente perezosa pero brillante... Esa era Dessirenya.

De alguna u otra manera se había ganado el cariño de varios chicos del instituto: Siempre podía sostener una plática interesante con Nathaniel, al igual que siempre sabía como responder a los comentarios maliciosos de Castiel, quienes a ese punto ya la había invitado a salir varias veces con el pretexto de alimentar a los gatos callejeros o pasear a su perro Demonio, respectivamente, pues sentía una gran debilidad por toda clase de animales. Con Lyssandro solía intercambiar canciones y escritos, pues uno de sus pasatiempos era escribir cuentos... Siempre estaba dispuesta a jugar una partida con Dajan, o ayudar a Jade con las plantas... A demás de dejarse arreglar con Alexy, quien no había tardado en tomarle confianza. Y principalmente, se había entendido muy bien con Armin.

Las cosas eran bastante tranquilas para ella, hasta que todo cambió tras una noche de desvelo. Era pasada media noche, y aún era jueves, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado desvelarse porque al día siguiente podría dormir toda la tarde al volver del instituto. Se encontraba sola en su cuarto, en cama bajo las sábanas, con la luz apagada y celular en mano, conversando con Alexy, Rosalya, Castiel y Armin.

Hacía tres días se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer un grupo de Whats App con las personas que más le agradaban del instituto: Rosalya, Iris, Nathaniel, Castiel, Lyssandro, Alexy, Jade, Dajan y Armin. A pesar de que algunos de ellos tenían varias diferencias, trataban de no provocarse por respeto a Dess, quien decía que "Le daba flojera verlos discutir". Incluso mantenían charlas bastante animadas. En ese momento, la conversación iba algo así:

_Rosalya: Por Dios! Ya apaguen los malditos celulares... No dejan dormir._

_Castiel: ¿Y por qué no mejor apagas el celular tu?_

_Dess: Apoyo a Castiel._

_Alexy: Igual._

_Armin: Cuatro contra uno. Bye Rosa._

_Rosalya: Ashh... No puedo, tengo el depertador en el celular T.T_

_Dess: ¿Sabes que existe algo llamado "Silenciar conversación"?_

_Castiel: Uhhhhh_

_Rosalya:... Buenas noches._

_Alexy: Bien Dess... Sólo quedamos tú y yo... Y Armin... Y Castiel..._

_Castiel: Corrección... Sólo ustedes._

_Dess: ¿Qué pasa Cassy? Creí que aguantabas más._

_Castiel: Debo llevar a Demonio al veterinario mañana temprano, antes de la escuela... _

_Alexy: ¿Está enfermo? D:_

_Castiel: No... Tengo que renovar una de sus vacunas._

_Dess: Hahahahaha... Quién te viera... Resultaste más responsable que Nath (por favor, no me mates cuando veas el mensaje xD )_

_Castiel: Como sea... Buenas noches._

_Alexy: Bien Dess... Sólo quedamos Armin, tú y Yo..._

_Dess: ¿Y Armin? ¿Ya se durmió?_

En ese momento, Dess notó que el gamer llevaba un rato sin aparecer, así que decidió llamarle, y justo cuando éste contestó, cortó la llamada, riendo un poco, y volvió a abrir la conversación.

_Armin: Dess... Juro que mañana te mato... Ya casi tenía el logro desbloqueado._

_Dess: Hahahaha... ¿Quién te manda a contestar?_

_Armin: Creí que era algo importante._

_Alexy: La verdad, me sorprendiste... Generalmente la casa puede caerse sobre ti, y no te mueves.+_

_Armin: Recuerda que vivimos en la misma casa... Y ahora mismo puedo ir y golpearte._

_Dess: Hahahaha... Ustedes dos son tan graciosos :') Por cierto, ¿Qué logro era Armin?_

_Armin: "Craneos" De Halo 3... Compré el juego esta tarde._

_Dess: ¿A sí? Pfff... Es pan comido. Yo lo desbloqueo en minutos._

_Alexy: Ash, ya salieron con sus frikadas... Me voy a dormir, Chao._

_Armin: Já. No te creo._

_Dess: Soy la master en Halo Armin... Puedo superarte en cualquier cosa respecto al juego. _

_Armin: Ajá, si, claro. _

_Dess: Te lo apuesto._

A partir de ese momento, la conversación pasó a chat privado... Armin había tenido una idea para molestar un poco a Dessirenya, pues a pesar de que le agradaba mucho, no podía aceptar con madurez que una chica le ganara en videojuegos, y sabía que ese era el caso. Pesó en comportarse de una forma ligeramente pervertida para divertirse con su reacción, y seguramente poder molestarla con eso al día siguiente en el instituto. Pensando en eso, comenzó a escribir.

_Armin: Oye Dess... ¿De verdad quieres apostar?_

_Dess: Tsk, claro. Se trate de lo que se trate, yo ganaría._

_Armin: Mhh... Y que tal si hacemos una apuesta un poco... Pervertida._

_Dess: ¿Qué clase de apuesta? .-._

_Armin: Di tu, yo ya di la idea de apostar xD_

_Dess: No digas tonterías y suéltalo. _

_Armin: Ven a mi casa ahora y juguemos una partida de Smash... El que pierda le da sexo oral al ganador 7w7 ¿Aceptas?_

_Dess:..._

Armin observó partiéndose de la risa como Dess se desconectaba, y después de ver que no volvía a conectarse después de varios minutos, dio por hecho que se quedó dormida y volvió su juego.

Media hora después, escuchó que su teléfono sonaba. "¿A quién carajos se le ocurre llamar a la una de la mañana?" Se preguntó, ignorando la llamada. Después de que sonara por tercera vez, decidió echar un vistazo a su celular para averiguar de quién se trataba. Era Dessirenya. Extrañado, puso pausa a su juego y contestó.

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola Armin- Saludó alegremente la castaña al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso has decidido aceptar la apuesta?- Preguntó burlón.

-Exacto. De hecho, estoy afuera de tu casa. ¿Podrías abrirme?-

Armin no supo que contestar... Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-Ajá, si claro. Y yo soy Mario Bross- Respondió.

-No es broma. Ábreme de una vez, que me estoy congelando.-

Dudando, Armin bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruído. Conociendo a Dessirenya, lo más probable es que se tratara de una broma, pero no perdía la gran cosa con ir a ver, si a caso la chica se burlaría un poco, así que cedió. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. A pesar de no ver a nadie, se asomó un poco más.

-Dess... Juro que me las pagarás maña...-

No terminó su frase, pues sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y cubría sus ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy?- Preguntó la chica con voz cantarina, riendo un poco.

* * *

**Bien... Trataré de actualizar pronto. Dejen su opinión. Si quieren saber más de mi y de mis historias, busquen mi blog de facebook, "Dessirenya".**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
